Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to waveguides and, more particularly, to high backscattering waveguides.
Description of Related Art
Various optical sensing methods rely on measurements of backscattered signals from a waveguide to determine physical quantities such as temperature or strain along the waveguide. For example, in optical frequency domain reflectometry (OFDR) or optical time domain reflectometry (OTDR), temperatures or strains along an optical fiber can be measured based on backscattering. To improve the accuracy and repetition rates of these measurements, there are ongoing efforts to improve the signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) of the backscattered signal.